


Run To The Rock

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [306]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked For: Lucifer. 43, which yielded Sinnerman by Ella Fitzgerald!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To The Rock

 

Lucifer had never run, even during the War.  He stalked his prey, always in command of his space, of the situation, of every move every player made.

His shoes were not meant for running.  

Lucifer skidded around, breathing far too hard and sweating.  He wiped his brow and made a disgusted face. Sweating.  How drearily mortal.

His pause had given his adversary time to strike.  The ridiculous vest he had begrudgingly put over his bespoke shirt lit up like a blessed ferris wheel.

Lucifer’s shoulders dropped as the victor came forth to claim her spoils.  “Very well, you shot me, can I go now?”

Trixie’s grin was evil; Lucifer made a note to tell Maze to stop teaching the child things.  “Uh uh.  You can’t shoot anyone for a minute, and then you’re back in the game.  And there’s still twelve minutes in play.”  Her nose scrunched up as she hoisted her plastic weapon.  “Catch me if you can.”

Lucifer watched her run off into the maze of dark passages.  “Oh, it is _on,_  demon child.”

Hoisting his own weapon, he resumed stalking his prey.


End file.
